


Her First Mistake

by tusslee



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Jon's got kids, M/M, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is a divorced dad trying to manage and everything gets a lot more complicated when his ex's new man starts coming around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. While I'm new to AO3, I'm not new to this spectacular fandom and if you're interested you can check out more of my trash over on Wattpad- tusslee  
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but please be gentle with my gay heart.  
> Thanks <3

When the kids started coming home talking about another man, Jonathan knew that the time had come. It’d been three years since the divorce and while it was a smooth transition, it still left both Jonathan and his ex hurting and feeling lost. Jonathan figured she’d be the first to move on, she was always the stronger one. Jonathan held onto all those old feelings and there was a part of him that was upset to learn that Amy had someone special in her life again while Jonathan was still stuck in the past. 

He was stuck in the good past though, before things got rough between them. The first two years of their relationship was perfect. Jonathan was head over heels in love and he didn’t think it got much better than what he had. 

Then he found out she was pregnant. He’d never wanted kids, but when he first held Hailey in his arms he found it got better than he’d ever imagined. That little girl was his entire world for two years before he had another on the way. Jonathan didn’t think he had room in his heart for another person, but Jaimie had made himself a home. They were a family by all respects and Jonathan was ridiculously happy even if he went on three hours sleep most days. 

Looking back, Jonathan never focused on the cause of their downfall. He tried not to blame her because he knew he should have been home more, but he wasn’t the one who’d slept with someone else. His shifts had moved to nights so he’d leave the house by nine, when the kids were already in bed asleep, and wouldn’t be home till almost six in the morning. It was hard, but Jonathan didn’t think twice about it until he came home to find another man in his bed. He’d never hurt so much in his life. 

The few months following that were difficult and they fought over inane things until he finally filed for divorce. She’d agreed and so began the process. It took only a few months and then Jonathan was watching her pack her bags into her car with Jaimie on his hip and Hailey around his leg. Once she found a place to stay they’d discuss custody. For now Jonathan was a fulltime dad. 

It’d taken three months for Amy to find stable ground and then began the carting of children back and forth on Wednesdays and every other weekend. Weekends without his kids were a quiet event. He never realized how much he missed them until they were gone. Amy was a good mom, she always had been, she just wasn’t the family type like Jonathan, which he never figured he’d be, but those kids were his entire world. They’d taken the change easier since they were younger. Hailey was turning six and Jaimie was four. Hailey had asked where her mom was a lot in the beginning and Jonathan found himself choking up because how did he explain that to her? That’s when he started to resent Amy and now, three years later he had a nine and a seven year old whose questions never stopped.

Evan was the man’s name. Immediately Jonathan was wary. He asked if he was nice and they’d said yes. He was Jaimie’s soccer coach apparently. Jonathan put it out of his mind once they returned home and there was no more talk of Evan, that is, until the following Wednesday when he picked them up from school. Jaimie was bouncing up and down while Hailey leaned into the window. “Evan says he can take us home from school.” She said and Jonathan frowned. 

“I’m not letting a strange man take the two of you god knows where, Hails. Get in and we’ll grab an ice cream on the way.” Jonathan motioned for the two of them to get in and Jaimie pouted as he climbed in back. 

“You’d like him if you met him, you know.” Hailey told him and Jonathan bit back a laugh. 

“I don’t doubt that. I’m sure he’s great.” He said, the kids not catching onto his hint of sarcasm.

“It’s just cause he’s seeing mom, isn’t it?” Hailey demanded and Jonathan had to give her credit. She was smart for her age and more mature than Jonathan remembered children being. 

“It doesn’t matter, Hailey-bear.” Jonathan brushed off, “As long as he makes your mom happy and he’s good to the both of you, he could have a third arm and I wouldn’t bat an eye.” Jonathan insisted and Hailey let it drop. He made good on his promise and got them both an ice cream, which Jaimie promptly spilled in the back seat of Jonathan’s jeep. 

Amy was waiting on the porch when he pulled up and he got out with them. The two disappeared inside while Jonathan shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. 

“You could have let Evan bring them home.” She started and Jonathan shrugged.

“I don’t know the man. If you’re so adamant about it you should have told me, not have had our kids relay the information.” Amy crossed her arms over her chest and Jonathan sighed. “I’m not looking for a fight.” He said and her shoulders dropped.

“Me either.” She admitted and Jonathan nodded.

“I’m glad you’re making yourself happy, but please just keep our kids in mind. I don’t give a damn who he is as long as he treats them right.” Jonathan said and Amy smiled.

“He’s your type of person, Jon. Don’t judge too quickly. He’ll be bringing the kids back later tonight, I’ve got to work. Try to be nice.” She pleaded as she turned and headed back into the house. Jonathan groaned and dragged his feet back to his jeep. 

Be nice. She said. He was always nice.

-

Luke was parked in his driveway when Jonathan returned home. He waved and Luke followed him in. “So, I heard the news.” Luke began and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“Of course you did. Thank fuck for small towns, right?” Jonathan huffed and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. 

Luke leaned against the counter and shook his head, “Genay and her still talk y’know.” Jonathan rubbed at his temples.

“How could I forget? Gossip central.” Jonathan grumbled and sucked down his juice in one go. “Either way, doesn’t matter. What about it?” 

Luke shrugged, “Wanted to check in on ya. I know how you get.” 

“How thoughtful. I’m fine, Luke. It’s been three years. There’s nothing left between us.” Jonathan waved his hand in dismissal.

“Except for some kids who look like your double.” Luke laughed.

“That is how genetics work. He’s bringing the kids back at seven.” Jonathan told him and Luke quit laughing. 

“I’m gonna plant my ass in front of the TV then.” Luke grinned and Jonathan waved him off.

Jonathan joined him after washing the dishes and they wasted time playing Mortal Kombat until the front door banged open and two tiny people stormed the house demanding snacks. “You know where the food is.” Jonathan told them and turned to greet the man standing on his porch. 

Evan smiled sheepishly with his hands in his pockets. “The monsters have returned.” He said with a grin and Jonathan couldn’t help returning it. “Sorry, they move too fast for me.”

Jonathan shrugged, “It’s fine, this is their home.” Jonathan stepped out onto the porch and held his hand out. “Jonathan, you must be the infamous Evan.” 

Evan grinned and bowed slightly as he took Jonathan’s hand, “At your service.” 

Jonathan pulled his hand away quickly and tucked them into his pockets. “Thanks for bringing them back.” 

“No problem.” Evan smiled and Jonathan cringed at the awkward tension. “Look, I know this is weird, but it doesn’t have to be.” Evan said and Jonathan laughed.

“I don’t know how it wouldn’t be, but go on.” Jonathan nodded.

Evan shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, “I just figure we’re all adults here and there’s kids in the mix. I know I’m probably not your favorite person right off the bat, but for the sake of everyone involved I think we should at least be on speaking terms.” 

Jonathan sighed, “I don’t have a problem with you. Yet. The second you hurt one of my kids is when I’ll start having a problem with you. They’ve seen enough already between Amy and I, they don’t need more. If things get rough between you two, just make it easy for them. They’re already attached to you, if you haven’t noticed.” Jonathan frowned and Evan’s smile returned.

“They’re great. Jaimie is really something on the field and Hailey is top of her class. You should be proud.” Evan said and Jonathan glanced back into the house.

“I am.” He said and Evan nodded. 

“I’ll get out of your hair.” Evan turned and Jonathan cleared his throat.

“You can take them on Wednesdays. I imagine you understand why I wasn’t so comfortable with it to begin with?” Jonathan raised a brow and Evan laughed.

“Of course. I just figured it would save you time and gas. I have no intentions to step on your toes, Jonathan. I do hope you know that.” Evan said sincerely and Jonathan looked at him.

“Steal my kids and I’ll end you.” Jonathan joked and Evan grinned. 

“Goodnight, Jonathan.” Evan waved over his shoulder and Jonathan retreated inside. 

-

“Oh hell.” Jonathan groaned as he sunk into the couch. 

“Kids give you a hard time?” Luke wondered and Jonathan shook his head.

“No, they went to bed easy. Long day. It’s Evan.” Jonathan frowned and Luke sat up straighter. 

“Give me the dirty details, man. I need to know. Genay will kill me if I come home empty handed.” Luke said seriously and Jonathan snorted. 

“He’s nice. Too nice. Like Canadian nice. It’s gross and weird. I can’t find a viable reason to dislike him.” Jonathan said miserably. “He’s good looking too.”

“Probably got a small dick.” Luke said and Jonathan choked. “What? He can’t have the full package, right?” 

“Luke, I’d really rather not think about my ex’s boyfriend’s dick if it’s all the same to you.” Jonathan said and Luke laughed. 

“There’s no rule that says you have to hate your ex’s new love interest, Jay. All three of you can get along and even if you don’t end up gettin’ along, pretend for the kid’s sake.” Luke said simply and leaned back.

Jonathan scrubbed at his face and sighed, “It’ll be fine.” He said, trying to convince both Luke and himself.

-

Jonathan tried very hard to put the Asian out of his mind, but it was hard to do when Jaimie came home talking about ‘Coach Evan’. 

“Stepping on my toes, my ass.” Jonathan grumbled to the dirty dishes and scrubbed harder than necessary. 

“Dad, are you coming to my game tomorrow?” Jaimie asked as he bounded into the kitchen. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jonathan assured and glanced down at his son. “What’s the problem, James?” He asked when Jaimie stuck out his bottom lip.

“Mom can’t come.” Jaimie pouted and Jonathan grabbed a towel to dry his hands. 

“Your mom has to work, bud. I know you want us both there and I’m sure she’s sad she can’t make it, but sometimes we won’t always be able to make it. Hey, look at me.” Jonathan tapped Jaimie’s forehead and he looked up, wild curls falling into his eyes that were a spitting image of Jonathan’s own. “Evan will be there.” Jonathan said and Jaimie perked right up.

“Yeah he will! He said we’ll kick butt!” Jaimie announced and Jonathan laughed. 

“Because you will. Aren’t you always telling me that Evan is the best coach ever?” Jonathan asked and Jaimie nodded.

“He is, dad. You’ll see tomorrow.” Jaimie said before he ran off.

“We’re cutting your hair after the game!” Jonathan called after him and received a distant cry of “Noooooo”.

-

“I used to coach hockey back home.” Evan told Jonathan as they watched the kids run back and forth across the field. 

“Always younger kids?” Jonathan wondered and Evan nodded.

“I held classes for kids between five and twelve and coached a youth hockey team made up of a bunch of kids whose parents practically lived on the ice. They were good, but their hearts were never in it.” Evan said and blew his whistle when two kids started bickering. Jonathan watched Evan reprimand them and then caught sight of Jaimie waving wildly, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Jonathan smiled and waved back.

“Definitely need to cut that hair.” He murmured to himself and Evan laughed. “So I’m going to assume you played hockey then?” Jonathan raised a brow and Evan nodded.

“Played since I was six. Then I moved down here where ice is but a myth and started playing soccer. Just recreationally.” Evan shrugged, “I’ve always liked coaching more than playing myself.”

“You’re good at it.” Jonathan admitted and Evan shot him a dazzling smile. 

“Thanks.” 

Jonathan was tongue tied and swallowed thickly as he watched his son run. “Dad?” Hailey yanked on Jonathan’s shirt and Jonathan squatted down.

“What’s up, Hailey-bear?” 

“Is Jaimie winning? I can’t tell.” Jonathan secured an arm around her and hoisted her up.

“You’re getting’ too big for this, Hails.” Jonathan grunted and checked the scoreboard. “James is in fact winning.” He told her and Hailey clapped.

“Oh! There’s Bree! Let me down, daddy!” Hailey squirmed until Jonathan set her down and she took off running toward her little blonde friend. Jonathan ran a hand through his hair and waved at Bree’s mom before he focused back on the game.

“They grow up fast.” Evan commented and Jonathan sighed.

“You have no idea. I’m going to lose my shit when she brings home a boy.” Jonathan admitted and Evan smirked.

“You and her mom both.” Jonathan smiled and nodded. Amy was always overprotective. “So what do you do in your spare time?” Evan wondered and Jonathan looked at him.

“Spare time?” He laughed, “Between chasing those monsters around and working, I play video games.” Jonathan said and waited for Evan to laugh at him. 

“What console?” Evan asked instead and Jonathan stared at him.

“I play on everything, but usually either the Xbox One or PS4. PC if Luke’s not around.” Jonathan said and Evan nodded.

“That’s where my spare time goes too. Amy hates me for it.” Evan grinned and Jonathan laughed. 

“Some things never change.” 

“Luke? Uncle Luke?” Evan asked and Jonathan nodded.

“He’s not technically their uncle, but he’s my best friend. I grew up with him so he’s like my brother. He absolutely adores them.” Jonathan said. 

“I’ve heard about him in passing.” Evan said and then disappeared onto the field again. Something felt so off about this, but Jonathan couldn’t put his finger on it. It was a weird situation, yet he wasn’t uncomfortable around Evan. It was quite the opposite and he thought maybe that’s what was weird. 

Jaimie’s team won and Jonathan had promised ice cream as long as he didn’t give him a hard time about cutting his hair. 

“Finneeee.” Jaimie had caved and then demanded Evan come for ice cream too. 

“You’re going to bleed me dry, kid!” Jonathan told him and Jaimie grinned up at him.

“I don’t know what that means, dad, but I still want Coach Evan to come!” Evan had just shook his head and ruffled Jaimie’s hair. “Please, please, pleaasseee?” Jaimie begged and Jonathan couldn’t say no. 

“Go find your sister.” Jonathan said and Jaimie took off. Jonathan shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I don’t mind if you tag along. It’d shut him up at least.” 

“Gives me a chance to get your gamertag, so I’m all for it.” Evan said and winked. Jonathan chose not to acknowledge it and ushered the kids toward the jeep once Jaimie returned with Hailey in tow. The two sat in back and talked about the game while Evan kept pelting Jonathan with questions.

“Favorite genre to play?”

“Horror.”

“Xbox or PlayStation?”

“I’m not about to go to war. Xbox.” Jonathan grinned and Evan laughed.

“Movies?”

“Yes?”

“I mean what kind do you like?”

“All of them.” Jonathan admitted and Evan rolled his eyes. The questions didn’t stop once they had their ice cream and Jonathan watched Jaimie and Hailey take turns rolling down the hill while he did his best to answer.

“So, this really isn’t my place to ask, but what happened?” Evan wondered, his tone gentle. Jonathan didn’t ask him to clarify, because he knew what he meant. 

“Some things just don’t work out the way you thought they would.” Jonathan shrugged, “We were probably too young to try and start a family. I worked late and she was stressed with the kids. I came home to find her in bed with someone else.” Jonathan didn’t miss Evan’s intake of breath. “I don’t blame her.” 

“How can you not?” Evan asked and Jonathan regretted telling him.

“She’s a good person, Evan.” Jonathan said softly and Evan ran his hand through his hair. “Just because she broke my heart doesn’t mean she’ll do the same to you. She’s grown up a lot and I think she knows what she stands to lose at this point.” 

“You can’t drop something like that on me and expect me to not think the worst.” Evan said and Jonathan smiled sadly. 

“You can be there. I couldn’t at the time. She was lonely.” Jonathan shrugged and Evan shook his head.

“That’s no excuse. Why are you trying to make it seem like she’s not at fault?” Evan asked and Jonathan looked away from him.

“It’s been three years. She’s the mother of my children and I was in love with her. You don’t just stop caring about someone because they hurt you. We all make mistakes.” Jonathan said.

“So why didn’t you work it out then?” 

“We tried. It only got worse. We kept fighting and neither of us wanted the kids to grow up like that. I filed for divorce and we went our separate ways.” Jonathan looked back at Evan and held his breath. He finally realized what was wrong because the sun was setting and it made Evan’s eyes turn the color of honey. 

“You haven’t gotten over her.” Evan assumed and Jonathan worked his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I have.” He said and Evan tilted his head in question. “I have. I just haven’t found someone who can make me feel like she did.” He admitted and Evan pursed his lips before looking away. Jonathan stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets and called for his kids. “It’s getting late.” 

Evan nodded and ruffled Jaimie’s hair when he slid to a stop. “It is. Thanks for ice cream.” Evan smiled crookedly and Jonathan nodded once before ushering them back to the jeep. 

The silence was uncomfortable as Jonathan drove toward Amy’s and Evan bid him a goodnight when they finally parked in the driveway. By the time Jonathan pulled into his own driveway, both kids were passed out. He woke them and steered them into their beds before he shed his clothes and dropped into his own. He reached for his phone and dialed the familiar number before holding it to his ear. 

“Luke, I’ve got a problem.”

-

Jonathan sat on the couch in a pair of old pajama bottoms and leaned into Luke’s side. “This is ridiculous.” He mumbled and Luke patted his knee. 

“I won’t laugh, I promise.” Luke said and crossed his finger over his heart. 

“Evan went for ice cream with us.” Jonathan began and Luke raised his brows. 

“This is already weird.” 

“I know, but it gets worse. He was asking a million and one questions about what kind of video games and movies I like, bullshit like that, then he asked about me and Amy.” Jonathan paused and Luke waited, “He asked what happened.” 

“And did you tell him?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh boy, I bet he didn’t want to hear any of it.” Luke mused and Jonathan shook his head.

“He took my side. Sort of. He asked why I was trying to make excuses for her. I think he was worried she’d do the same to him.” 

Luke shrugged, “You know the saying, once a cheater, always a cheater. I’d be worried too if I were him.”

“Luke.” Jonathan warned and Luke held his hands up

“She broke you, Jay. I was here when you fell apart. I wouldn’t put it past her to do it again is all I’m sayin’. Maybe somethin’ tipped him off and he realized somethin’ was fishy. You don’t know what their relationship is like behind closed doors.” Luke said and Jonathan frowned.

“She’d be an idiot to ruin things with him.” 

“She was an idiot when she ruined things with you.” Luke said and Jonathan shrugged. 

“I still haven’t gotten to the worst part.” 

“There’s more?” Luke gaped and Jonathan rubbed at his tired eyes. 

“I’m attracted to him. I kept feeling odd around him, like I couldn’t put my finger on it until tonight when we were standing there and his eyes.” Jonathan groaned and Luke began to laugh. “You promised, you asshole!” 

“I can’t help it! This is too good! You’re crushing on your ex’s new man! This is all kinds of fucked up, Jay.” Luke wheezed and Jonathan slapped him.

“I am not crushing on him. I just said I’m attracted to him is all, which is completely different.” Jonathan defended and Luke rolled his eyes.

“So you’re not crushing on him, you’d just like to fuck him?” Luke wondered.

“Yes. I mean no! NO! What the hell, Luke?” Jonathan demanded and Luke began laughing again.

“Oh man,” Luke groaned and rubbed at his face, “Good luck with that.” Jonathan whined and sunk lower into the couch. 

-

“Amy’s working.” Evan said as Jonathan unloaded the kids and grabbed both their bags. “What’s up James? Hailey-bear?” Evan greeted the kids as they climbed into his truck. Jonathan ignored the use of his favorite nickname for his daughter and noticed Evan seemed off. Evan closed the door and leaned against the truck, the corners of his mouth pulling down into a frown. “She’s been coming home late.” He said and Jonathan shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s really none of my business.” He mumbled and Evan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, it’s really not, but…” Evan looked tired and Jonathan frowned. “I’m worried.” Evan admitted and Jonathan wrung his fingers together.

“Talk to her about it then.” 

“I’ve tried. She acts shocked that I’d even think she’d be capable of something like that.”

“She doesn’t know you know.” It wasn’t a question and Evan looked guilty. “Why didn’t you tell her?” Jonathan asked and Evan shrugged.

“I’ve had a feeling for a while that something was going on. It was different when we first started seeing each other. It’s been nearly a year now and somewhere between five and six months she’d changed. She comes home late, seems spacey, and the cologne she bought me for my birthday wasn’t what I usually wear, yet she smiled and mentioned it being my favorite.” Evan said and raked his fingers through his hair.

“Evan, I really can’t help you. This is weird enough for me. This entire situation is outside the norm.” Jonathan said and Evan nodded.

“I know, but I feel like we’re friends. We get along pretty good, yeah?” Evan asked hopefully and Jonathan simply nodded. “I feel like I can talk to you and I’m sorry for that because it’s probably miserable to hear about your ex constantly, but I don’t think of you like that, y’know?” 

Jonathan did know because he didn’t think of Evan like that either. He wasn’t just his ex’s boyfriend, but his own friend. He’d grown on him and over the months Jonathan seen more of Evan than he did Amy and he had a feeling the kids seen more of Evan than their own mother as well. The weird part was his attraction to Evan, his desire to tell him everything was going to be fine. He wanted to make Evan smile because Evan had the most stunning smile. It was all kinds of wrong, but Jonathan really didn’t know what else to do. He settled for, “I’m sorry. The best thing you can do is call her out on it. I don’t know if you want to work things out, or leave, but…” Jonathan shrugged.

Evan sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before nodding, “I’ll figure something out. Thanks, Jay.” Evan offered a small smile and Jonathan waved as they both climbed back into their cars. 

-

“He thinks she’s cheating on him.” Jonathan told Luke over dinner and Luke raised his eyebrows.

“He got reason to believe she is?” He asked and Jonathan shrugged.

“From the sounds of it, yeah.”

“Fuckin’ bitch.” Luke grumbled and Jonathan kicked him under the table. “Why you always defending her, Jay? She’s ruined everything and here she goes doin’ it again with someone you’ve become friends with. Aren’t you upset with her even a little?”  
“Of course I am! But she’s still my kid’s mother. I loved her at one point, Luke. I’m going to be pissed if it turns out she’s been cheating on Evan. He doesn’t deserve that. He’s been nothing but good to her and the kids. Jaimie is going to be completely devastated if they split.” Jonathan said and poked at his food, no longer feeling hungry. 

Luke pushed his empty plate away and examined his finger nails. “You know, this leaves the ball in your court now.”

“What are you talkin’ about?” 

“If they do split, that doesn’t mean he can’t still be in the kids’ lives. Or yours for that matter.” Luke said and wiggled his eyebrows. Jonathan finally understood and his eyes widened. 

“No, no. Absolutely not. I haven’t even sat the kids down and explained that their father likes both men and women.” Jonathan said and Luke grinned.

“All the more reason to tell them now.” 

“Luke, I’m gonna dump your ass out on the porch if you don’t drop this.” Jonathan threatened and Luke held his hands up in defense.

“It was just an idea.”

“Well do me a favor and keep them to yourself.”

-

It was Sunday and Jonathan wasn’t expecting the kids back till seven so he and Luke were sprawled out on the couch playing BattleBlock Theater. Jonathan fell into the water for the sixth time in a row and cursed when the front door banged open. He sat up and watched the kids drag their bags upstairs, throwing their hello’s over their shoulders as they went. Evan followed them in with his own bag slung over his shoulder and stood hesitantly in the hallway. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” He wondered, voice small and Jonathan nodded. 

“What’s going on? It’s only three.” Jonathan wondered and eyed the bag on Evan’s shoulder.

“I took the kids to the park today while Amy was at work. She got off at two and we got home around two-thirty. She had someone in bed with her when I walked in.” Evan said and Jonathan’s mouth fell open. “I grabbed the kids before they could see anything and left.” Evan’s hands were shaking and Jonathan felt for him. “I didn’t know what else to do besides bring them home. I’m beyond pissed and I really didn’t want to take it out on them. I know Amy and I need to discuss things, but I really can’t go back there right now and I don’t have anywhere else to go. I was hoping you’d lend me your couch for the night?” Evan smiled despite the fact that he felt like breaking everything.

Jonathan found himself nodding even though he knew it was probably the worst idea ever. “Sure, yeah. Thanks for bringing them back. I’m sorry.” He really didn’t know what else to say. Evan seemed to relax.

“I think I knew all along, I just didn’t want to believe it.” He said softly and Jonathan nodded. 

“Well, come on in. I’ll introduce you to Luke.” He motioned for Evan to follow him and Luke pretended he wasn’t just eavesdropping as they walked in. Jonathan shot him a look before clearing his throat. “Luke, this is Evan. He’s going to be staying here for the night so you’ll have to move your fat ass to my bed.” Luke’s grin turned sinister and he licked his lips. 

“I’ve got no complaints there.” Jonathan fought back a blush and the urge to smack Luke upside the head. 

“Evan, this is my brother for all intents and purposes, Luke. Ignore everything that comes out of his mouth.” Jonathan said and Evan was grinning. 

“Pleasure.” Evan said and took a seat. 

“The bitch messin’ round on you too, Ev?” Luke asked, as if they were old friends and Evan actually laughed. Jonathan groaned and Luke smirked. It was going to be a long night.

-

“I hate you.” Jonathan told Luke as he shoved him upstairs. “I hate you so fuckin’ much. Why do you do this to me?” 

“That’s what brothers are for.” Luke said and elbowed him as he disappeared into Jonathan’s room. Jonathan took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair before following him. He ignored Luke as he changed into pajamas then headed back downstairs to check on Evan. 

Evan was pulling his shirt over his head when Jonathan walked in and he froze. Evan glanced up and smiled so Jonathan had to pretend he wasn’t just staring. “Sorry about him.” Jonathan said and Evan shrugged.  
“He’s funny. I like him.” 

“That makes one of us.” Jonathan muttered and Evan dug around in his bag for a clean shirt. “Do you need anything else? Will that blanket work?” 

Evan pulled his shirt over his head and sat down, patting the space beside him. “This is plenty enough for me, Jay. I really appreciate this. I know you’re uncomfortable and have been from day one, but this has all turned out to be fucked up. The worst part is I think I’m more in love with your kids than I ever was with Amy. She was working nearly always when they were over so I was left in charge and damn it all if I don’t see them as my own. I know you know how this feels so I think that’s why I came to you. I’m sure it’s nowhere near as horrible as it was with the two of you, you were married for fucks sake, but it still hurts. I still thought we had something real. When you told me that day after the game what happened, I think I knew then. It all clicked and finally made sense, but I couldn’t just up and leave.” 

Jonathan stared at him and searched for the right words, “My kids are crazy about you, Evan. I’m not going to force you out of their lives just because things didn’t work out with their mom. Who knows, maybe once the two of you sit down and talk about things,” Jonathan stopped when Evan began shaking his head.

“I’m done. I have no interest in ‘fixing’ things or whatever. I’m obviously not what she’s looking for and I’ve already accepted that. I just need to find a place of my own and get my things out of there. It’s still sinking in, y’know? I don’t know what I did wrong.” Evan said and he sounded so small. Jonathan chewed on his bottom lip and moved a hand to grip Evan’s shoulder. Evan looked at him and Jonathan forced a small smile. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. She just didn’t realize what she had.” Jonathan said and Evan held his gaze. 

“Her first mistake was letting you go.” Evan said, “Her second was introducing me to you.” 

It happened too fast for Jonathan to comprehend. They were talking one minute then kissing the next. Evan’s hand cupped Jonathan’s cheek as he pressed his warm, wet lips against Jonathan’s and Jonathan briefly wondered if he was dreaming. Evan pulled away within seconds and left Jonathan blushing furiously. “Sorry.” Evan said with an apologetic smile then got up and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Jonathan didn’t wait around for him to return. He didn’t know what to make of the kiss or Evan’s words so he buried himself beneath his covers and shoved Luke over. His best friend was already snoring so Jonathan didn’t get a chance to freak out aloud, rather he squeezed his eyes closed and decided to pretend it never even happened. He dreamt of Evan.

-

Jonathan’s alarm dragged him from sleep at six in the morning and he began the weekly routine of getting his kids up and ready for school. Once they were dressed, Jonathan ushered them downstairs to find Evan already awake and making breakfast in the kitchen. Jonathan paused in the doorway to admire the view and the thought that he could get used to that sight was quickly shoved to the back of his mind. Jaimie sidled up next to Evan to examine what he was making then made a sound of approval. 

“French toast!” He exclaimed and Evan ruffled his hair. 

“You need another haircut, buddy.” Evan told him and Jaimie swatted his hand away as he moved to sit at the table. Evan glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Jonathan. “Morning.” He greeted and Jonathan nodded in acknowledgement as he began to make coffee. 

Jonathan stayed quiet while Evan made them all plates and talked animatedly to the kids before they had to catch the bus. Jonathan waved them off and rubbed at his eyes before returning to the kitchen. Evan was washing the dishes he’d dirtied. “You don’t have to do that.” Jonathan said and Evan shrugged.

“I want to.” He said simply and Jonathan didn’t bother arguing. “I’m heading back to Amy’s shortly. I don’t know how long I’ll be there, but I was wondering if you’d put up with me for a few days until I found somewhere to stay?” Jonathan didn’t miss the hopeful tone and really, how could he say no?

“Course.” He said, “You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.” Jonathan told him and Evan smiled to himself.

“Thank you.”

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Luke asked as he wandered in, hair a complete disaster. He was eyeing Evan and Jonathan elbowed him.

“You missed breakfast. Make a bowl of cereal.” Jonathan said and Luke whined.

“Don’t worry. I saved some for you, Luke” Evan said and pulled a plate from the microwave. Luke looked like he was ready to kiss Evan.

“Jay, please tell me we can keep him.” Luke said as he took the plate of French toast. 

“You have a girlfriend to go home to if I recall correctly.” Jonathan raised a brow.

Luke sat down and began stuffing his face, “She won’t mind me bringing him home. Hell, he’s eye candy, what will she have to complain about?” Jonathan watched Evan blush.  
“He’s joking.” Jonathan assured him, but Luke shook his head.

“The hell I am.” 

“Shut up and eat your food.” Jonathan flicked his ear and retreated back upstairs.

-

Evan left a half hour later and Luke was following Jonathan around the house demanding to know what transpired between the two of them while he was sleeping. Jonathan finally snapped and told him.

“He kissed me.” 

“HE WHAT?!” Luke yelled and Jonathan shushed him.

“We were talking and things got really heartfelt then he kissed me.” Jonathan said simply and Luke was standing there with his mouth hanging open. “Close your mouth. You’ll catch flies.” 

“What happened then? Don’t leave me hangin’ Jay!” Luke demanded and Jonathan sighed as he folded clothes.

“He apologized and went to the bathroom then I went to bed. We didn’t talk about it and I don’t think it meant anything.” Jonathan said and Luke scoffed.

“My ass. He’s got the hots for you. I can’t believe this. This is like a gay soap opera. I’d watch the fuck out of somethin’ like that if it were on TV.” Luke said and Jonathan threw a shirt at him. 

“Shut up. He’s going to be staying here for a while so when you’re over I want you to keep your filthy comments to yourself.” Jonathan said and Luke rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, sure. What are you going to do about the kids?” Luke wondered and Jonathan looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Amy works so she’s not going to have time to see them on normal days without Evan around anymore.” Luke explained and Jonathan shrugged.

“We’ll figure it out. We’re adults. We can change up the schedule if necessary. I’ve got to head into work in an hour, will you get the kids off the bus for me?” Jonathan asked and Luke nodded.

“Genay is visiting her parents for the next couple of days so I’ll be here when you need me.” Luke promised.

“Just please do me a favor and leave Evan alone when he comes back.” Jonathan practically begged and Luke waved him off.

“It’ll be fine.”

-

Jonathan came home to four screaming children in his living room. Luke and Evan were playing Mortal Kombat while Jaimie and Hailey were cheering them on. It was way past their bedtime. “What are you two still doing up?” Jonathan demanded and the game was paused while everyone turned to welcome him home.

“Uncle Luke said we could stay home tomorrow!” Jaimie said and Jonathan rose a brow.

“He did, did he?” He looked pointedly at Luke who held his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, what I said was ‘I’ll ask your dad if you can stay home tomorrow.’ Which was not a definite.” Luke said and Jonathan placed his hands on his hips.

“Apparently it was already decided because it’s going on ten. Promise to be good?” Jonathan asked and both of his kids nodded vigorously. “Alright. I want you in bed by eleven.” He said and both of them were bouncing around the living room again while Luke and Evan’s game continued. Jonathan headed upstairs to shower and change into pajamas. 

He walked into his bedroom in nothing but a towel to find Evan sitting on the edge of his bed. Evan didn’t bother to hide the fact that he was staring and Jonathan flushed. “Evan?” He asked as he moved to dig through his drawers. 

“Jonathan.” Evan’s tone made Jonathan drop the shirt he’d had in his hands. He didn’t dare look at him. 

“Did you need something?” He asked, surprised by how calm his voice sounded. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I meant it.” Jonathan froze as Evan’s warm breath ghosted against his neck. He hadn’t even heard him move. He cleared his throat and twisted the sweats he had in his hand. 

“M-meant what?” He wondered and felt Evan’s lips brush against his skin. 

“What I said. What I did. I meant it.” Evan clarified as if Jonathan didn’t already know what he was talking about. 

“Right. Yeah, okay.” Jonathan breathed and then Evan was gone. 

-

Weeks passed and Evan was still sleeping on Jonathan’s couch. The tension between them was becoming thicker by the day and Jonathan thought he was beginning to go insane. The subtle flirting was too much for him to handle, but he didn’t dare make a move. Nothing else happened between them and whether Evan was waiting for him to snap or simply teasing him, Jonathan wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. 

He’d worked out a comfortable schedule with Amy, who promised to keep her love life separate from her time with her kids and Jonathan had started a YouTube channel at Evan’s suggestion. It was going well and soon they wouldn’t have to worry about money.  
Luke was a fly in Jonathan’s ear, always egging him on to go after what he wanted, but there were too many obstacles that Jonathan wasn’t interested in dealing with. If he and Evan began something, anything, whether it be a romantic relationship or simply just something sexual to blow off steam, his kids would be involved. They weren’t blind and already Hailey was asking questions. He’d sat her down and explained to her that sometimes boys liked boys and girls liked girls and that was okay. She’d accepted the fact right away and asked, “Is that why Evan is around so much?” and Jonathan really couldn’t deny it. He’d had the same talk with Jaimie and his eyes had lit up, “I can like boys?” He’d asked and Jonathan had told him if that’s what he wanted, of course he could.  
Evan was a whole different story. Sometimes Jonathan thought he knew what the man was thinking, but other times it was like he was completely closed off. There was something there between them that Jonathan didn’t have a name for other than tension. They were comfortable around each other and always more than polite. Evan teased him and Jonathan fired right back, but there was still that awkward silence sometimes that Jonathan just didn’t know what to do with. 

-

It was Amy’s weekend and Evan had been staying with Jonathan for nearly three months. Friday nights were movie nights where they ordered in and spent the evening catching up on the newest movies out by renting them on demand. Tonight was no different and Jonathan was humming to himself as he made popcorn when he felt hands on his hips. He could feel the heat rolling off Evan in waves. “Can we talk?” Evan asked and Jonathan nodded dumbly as he followed Evan into the living room. The TV was paused at the beginning of their movie and Evan sat down, motioning for Jonathan to do the same.

“I’m really tired of this.” Evan began and Jonathan’s brows furrowed. “I hate pretending like I’m not in love with you.” Jonathan’s mouth fell open and Evan smiled. “I’ve been trying to be good because I didn’t want you thinking it was just a rebound after Amy, but I can’t keep doing this.” 

“I’m not sure I follow.” Jonathan said, voice tight. Of course he followed, but he really had no response for that.

“It’s the way you are with your kids. How you fold clothes and make dinner. When you hum idly while waiting on something or sing under your breath. It’s the way the tips of your ears turn pink when you’re embarrassed and how excited you get while gaming. How you wake the kids up in the morning, how you stutter when you’re nervous. It’s the way you take life in strides and let nothing keep you down. It’s your kindness and your laugh and your smile and your fucking eyes. I don’t know at what point I began falling for you, but I realized it that night I kissed you. You were looking at me like I was the only person in the world and I would be a goddamn idiot if I let that go. I told you, her first mistake was letting you go. Her second was introducing me to you, because I’m never ever letting you go.” Evan didn’t hesitate when he cupped Jonathan’s face gently in his hands. He kissed him like he’d been wanting to for the past three months and sighed as the world righted itself. It was funny how a simple kiss was all it took for him to know that this was it. 

Jonathan’s fingers twisted in Evan’s shirt and he only broke away when the smell of burnt popcorn reached his nose. He swore as he jumped up and Evan followed him into the kitchen. Their popcorn was ruined and the smell wasn’t about to leave anytime soon. Jonathan opened all the windows and grumbled to himself as he threw the bag away. Evan caught him and held his chin with his fingers as he searched his eyes. “I’d like an answer.” He said.

“I didn’t hear you ask a question.” Jonathan threw back and Evan smiled.

“Be mine?” Evan asked.

“I’ve been yours from the moment I watched your eyes melt into honey.” Jonathan said against his lips then kissed him again.


End file.
